fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Beck 'Colors' Album Track By Track Ratings and Short Reviews
Colors '- SINGLE - 5/10 - meh - Not a good opener, backing and pitch-shifted vocals kind of annoying, very boring, kind of bland **Official visual *'Seventh Heaven - '3/10 - bad - Really funky intro I absolutely love that, groovy kind of vocals from Beck, good but just kind of samey, the prechorus is unfitting, it's really commercial music just like Imagine Dragons and I can't stand it being so... meh and obviously commercial, when ''Odelay ''and previous albums like ''Guero ''were about embracing weirdness and getting unlikely hits, this is NOT Beck *'I'm So Free - '8/10 - good - funky guitar and piano intro, some distortion which makes a break from the overly commercial shit, really good rapping, DAMN that chorus is rocking I love that, chorus to verse transition is a bit awkward, the falsetto is a bit grating, I like the female vocals though *'Dear Life - SINGLE - 9/10 - good - A really good 90s alt-rock throwback, perfect balance of happy and sad in a way that's very strange, I like the mellow vibe and piano **Official lyric video *'No Distraction - '''4/10 - meh - again, really good funky intro, not very good vocals honestly, the drop is a bit weird as it seems to have this synth line that just doesn't fit, the lyrics are really boring and honestly pretty terrible but I try to ignore them - I can't however because Beck farts all over this track, the instrumental is pretty good and way too good to make me give this a bad rating, too long, not a fan of the extra percussion *'Dreams (Colors Mix) - 9/10 - good - arguably even better shorter, check the Dreams section for more explanation, why a 9? the clean lyrics make them lose their punch *'Wow -' 'SINGLE - 7/10 - good - Needed to get into it, a bit too trappy, weird but absolutely great as it embraces its eccentricity, pretty catchy (WOW!), great samples **Official lyric video **Official music video *'Up All Night - SINGLE - 3/10 - bad - it's just so obnoxiously mediocre and I hate it for that reason but there's nothing really too bad to hate, really forgettable, no really memorable parts. he uses drowned-out instrumentation and vocals, yeah this is a pop album now. I have no problem with sellouts if the music is at least interesting or good, but this is not. This is rubbish, Beck, and he can make such a better album than this **Official music video *'Square One - '''4/10 - meh - kinda cool groovy piano riff, this same guitar riff has been used on the album like twice now and it pisses me off, this dude is supposed to be one of the most creative men in rock right now and it's just so... ugh, otherwise this song is very boring and kinda pointless, obvious filler. I did not know three minutes could be this much of a snoozefest. *'Fix Me - '6/10 - meh - the drowned-out vocals... I hate it in my pop I don't need it in my rock. so slow and boring for the first minute and a bit, and I'd like it to build up into something awesome... except it kind of does. this is a beautiful, peaceful ballad I could totally use in a chillout playlist - if the percussion wasn't too overpowering in the verses. I do really like the acoustic guitar and this is definitely a high point of the album but there's just so much shit that goes wrong seemingly by clumsy accident. *'Dreams - 'SINGLE - 10/10 - perfect - sure, it goes on for five minutes but it's still awesome and is such a danceable garage rock banger, I love the dream pop vibe of the bridge too, damn good alt-rock and some of the best hot/modern rock I've heard this decade, one of the best singles of 2015 as well **Official audio *'Total Rating: '68/110 - approx. 6/10 - meh album *'Single Rating: '34/50 - approx. 7/10 - good single choices *'Personal Rating: '4/10 - meh album *This album pissed me off. This is the most creative man in rock right now other than maybe Thom Yorke and he's making a really boring album. I'd accept this as a sellout album that is still good if it was actually good and interesting. But it really isn't. The songs don't flow into each other, so it's not even cohesive. It's a boring album with really big highlights but mostly mediocrity throughout. I really think Beck can do better with an album that took three years to release after one of his best. How can you rush an album that takes that long (and probably more in terms of writing)? Just, how? This feels like really rushed, simple, pop shit that could have used a different producer. This is the definition of obnoxious mediocrity and meh-ness. This is a meh album by its very definition, but is very disappointing coming from Beck. *'HIGHLIGHTS: '"I'm So Free", "Dear Life", "Dreams (Colors Mix)", "Dreams" *'LOWLIGHTS: 'I can't say I hated any of this album but the album itself. Nothing went beyond a 3/10 in terms of 'bad' ratings so I can't really say that there are terrible tracks on this album. "Up All Night" is definitely the worst though. *'Single suggestions: '"Jack-Ass" was a single on ''Odelay ''so why not make the slow song of this album, "Fix Me", as a single? "I'm So Free" is a perfect combination of good and commercial so that would be a successful pick I imagine. *'What shouldn't have been a single: '"Wow", though catchy, has too much of a new sound which divided a lot of Beck fans. "Up All Night" is terrible. *'Next album: ''The Life of Pablo.'' Category:Blog posts